chroniclepsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancients
Zicrathos, Omnious, Erechios, Lizartos and Malgrados, Azractos, Falagrinos, Omnios, Sephiragios, Serahygros, Rephios, Zicrathos, Neffrakil, Taurios ,Anishar and Goltharos. These above, are the names of every known ancient; powerful, god-like beings who created many things, including, it is speculated, humanity. As their names suggest, they are very old. The story behind the Ancients Aoro was a being of imnese power whose existence was planted on the world of the Chronicles by unknown means. He lived a calm life on this planet until an interstellar entity namely Katzarkath landed and showed a violent nature towards the world. He was challenged by Aoro immediately and the battle did take some considerable time to finish . At the end Ktzarkath`s body was slain and his remains were left in an unknown place , but unfortunately the alien had managed to release its projectile like weapon "Katzarkath`s Lance " as it became known later , damaging the outer part of Aoro`s heart. Aoro`s right body part was shattered in several pieces as he was slowly dying. With the last of his powers he gave life to all the pieces creating the Ancients , but one of them...which gave birth to Neffrakil was corrupted with Katzarkath`s energy. That led the malicious Ancient Neffrakil into his later actions. The Ancients shared this world and took care for various aspects of it , Neffrakil given the geat feat of creating humans , Sephiragios created heat and the beings known as dragons , Malgrados gave it a more defined physical shape ,Lizatros created a phenomena known as "shadows" etc.... Later after Neffrakil went rogue , the creation of humans being too much for him and thus leading him to reveal his dark nature , the other Ancients fought him. But some sided with Neffrakil and the battle ended with the later`s demise while the others simply changed sides. But it had made them too weak as they had entered a comatose state to recover forom their power loss , granting the three part key to their awakening to three diffrent "mortals". Known Ancients . Azractos- The embodiment of soul , Azractos takes the shape of a partly glowing humanoid being. He reveals a semi-passive nature , but will show agressionn if directly confronted. His powers revolve around the forces of attraction and retraction. His powers are great , taken in combat he can defeat almost any other Ancient , and even competently be in par with Falagrinos. Although if he was to wage war , he might fall to the other abilities like the Divine Hands of Rephios or the Flow of Time from Omnios. His abilities and competences with that are revealed as short-timed. Malgrados- embodiment of the phsyical world and matter. Malgrados towers above most ancient , as his body is humanoid for the uppermost part and below lies some sort of propeller releasing a green flame. He has a passive nature.his physical competencies and his regenerative attributes make him one of the greatest and most poweful Ancients to be. He is creditted the geographical shaping of the world , and perhaps the varying sismic and volcanic events. Falagrinos- The embodiment of mind and a powerful entity , Falagrinos is passive by nature and will attack in very rare ocassions . It is known for being able to drive someone mad very easily.His powers come from the mind although is any psychic would try to communicate with him , that one psychic would find it impossible as his mind Falagrinos`es cooperates in higher terms and any sort of contact , battle , or forms of interaction with most beings , he sees as insignificant. Erechios- embodiment of death and decay , Erechios lies deep within the death`s realm and is one of the most difficult encounters . His powers are rather the same of what he embodies managing to decay and degrade foes. One of the most mysterious Ancients , being an embodiment of death , though himself immortal , his powers might not have worked against the other Ancients although...records say his power is far beyond theirs , taken he can even remove immortality or similiar life-death releated effects . He can also revive people , raise and dismiss undead , send souls to eternal punishment or even give them enlightment.One thing must be explained though. While fire magic might be a product of Sephiragioses doing or light magic that of Rephios , they do not twist one`s mind at the least of what the magic powers that derieve from Erechios do. The inability of mortals to deal with certain matters of life and death are what leads them to their weakness to this particular kind of magic. The true purpose of necromancer magic was not that of causing misery and pain , but it`s mortal users converted it into something ugly , unholy....That is the curse of the mortal , be unable to understand Erechios. Omnios- A machinery -like humanoid being Omnios is a collection of Aoro`s knowledge.He also represents time as its essence being able to slow , fasten or stop th emovement or things , or view events in the past or future. Omnios is the hand behind most creations of the Ancients , he designed the prision for Katzakrath , the spell to keep Neffrakil sealed , the way for the Ancients to recover in their sleep , mean sof lesser beings being knowledgeable of the Ancients etc etc. He is thought to be able to communicate with evry sort of being , in every sort of manner , although it is certain he can talk to humans , it is not known of other beings. Lizatros- A shadow inside a moving shell Lizatros is a powerful foe , told to come from another realm. It is virtually unattackable as he is in fact a mere shadow. He represents the inner shadows of anyone. He is somewhat , very difficult to slay , as being a shadow he cannot be attacked by most means and even magic is ineffective. Although in darkness , lacking light there can be no shadows aswell , so a completely blinded fight would do. Even then , one would try to cast magic to hit him , most likely producing light. Even with that Lizatros might be very "kind" to one and leave them be even if they were previously fighting. Sephiragios- A massive fiery being which is great in magicial ability and strength. His berserk form is something people should e aware of , if they ever encounter him. Thought to represent enlightment and the burning fire in everyone.It is a rather agressive Ancient. He is an Ancient to carry a magically infused sword which can split itself into eight thinner , smaller , but sharper counterparts and attack the enemy , and even effectively seal them. sephiragios can also drain enemies of their life using an ability called Phoenix ring , a ring of fire which is initiated from his own body. He can create massive flame spheres high in the atmosphere and send them crushing down . Serahygros- the representation of courage and power of a warrior. Is partly armoured and carries a tall lance-blade like weapon. It is the second most agressive Ancient after Neffrakil .He is black in colour and has several blue "armour-pieces" which are his harder body parts. He is very agile and strong and ameele fighter of sorts. it is difficult to combat him without magic , not to say impossible. Rephios- embodiment of light and justice , creator of heaven`s and the face of goodness. Rephios is a calm , defending Ancient , guarding the passageway to heaven.The golden gate which is a second way to heaven stores his body. Out of it he appears as a thick mist , capable of all the magic feats Rephios can do in the normal form. If the golden gate is severely damaged , Rephios will apear as an algelic-like looking human . Zicrathos-Rephios`es counterpart representing hell , vegenance and punishment. An offensive and angry being Zicrathos attacks quite often although Sephiragios is somewhat more agressive. . He is the only Ancient to have more than 4 limbs taken he has four arms and 2 legs.He delivers punishment to almost eveyone he deems as evil , which he does too often , although there is no way of confirming that , taken he cannot speak. Neffrakil- embodiment of evil and corruption. The only Ancient which is not Aoro`s child , made out of Katzarkath`s genes. Neffrakil shows he is very evil and corruptive towards humans and despises them calling them unworthy of being his children [ metaphorically as the Ancients cannot talk...although Ancient lore says that Neffrakil , Anishar , Lizatros and presumably Sephiragios can communicate with mortals]. Neffrakil`s aura alone is enough to twist what is alive around him. Taurios- Embodiment of friendship , hatred and relations between beings . taurios is often a dual-sided entity and his actions which are the main cause of odd or misplaced human behaviours are convieved as random.He does not appear as particulary aggresive and sports a shape somewhat human. He is not very powerful in direct combat as when compared to the other Ancients. Anishar- the only human Ancient , created by Neffrakil , he is a part Katzarkath and part human being representing chaos and randomness , although he lacks the power of the other Ancients,he is somewhat intelligent and a master manipulator. Goltharos- The most mysterious of Ancients. It is revealed he in fact is some sort of insect-like giant with six leg--like limbs. It appears he never moves too far from his spot , and his exoskeleton is rather too hard for anything , even the blows of an Ancient to damage. He will not often attack and alway protect a singular position. It`s might is only second to it`s duty. Goltharos in fact guards the sleeping body of Aoro. It is unknown if any worshipped him , or if he was even reckognised an one of the Ancients. His duty was most certainly not revealed though. Aoro and Katzarkath. Aoro was the primordial being that existed upon this world and is revered as it`s very creator. It is unknown where he came from or any other form of knowledge on him. He is often seen as a titan made of light , a being of pure power and brightness that is the source of the flowing energies around the world , also known as the Flow , the same energy that brings us to life and also brings the Ancients to their eternity. After he went to sleep however , the Ancient`s ability to gather imnese amounts of energy from the flow is weakened greatly , having them go to sleep aswell to retrieve more of it. Katzarkath , on the other hand is an allienoid creature , black in colour that sports a pair of arms , legs and several spiky and horned builds across it`s body , mainly on the spine , shoulders and head. It also has a relatively large tail and in an ancient mural it is shown with four wings sprouting from it`s back. It`s aura is very sinister , as even that of Neffrakil pales on it`s face. However , unlike the Ancients that are immortal , meaning that in almost no means they can be removed from existence , Katzarkath can be killed for good...although when the battle between him and Aoro took place, Katzarkath was simply sealed , being in an unconscious state , by the Ancients. It is said Omnios created a spherical prison for Katzarkath and threw it out of our realm...Although , Katzarkath was not slain. The spherical prison can be summoned back , due to a trick of Neffrakil , although the way is very obscure and it is counted as a forbiden magic. Katzarkath`s abilities are as dark as his past. Aoro on the other hand can be awakened aswell , although he will be much weaker. If the ancients were to be molded into his again , perhaps he would regain his previous power. Category:Ancient traits